Space-Time Dimensional Adventure
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Di Jepang, tiba - tiba muncul digimon - digimon yang menghancurkan kota. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata digimon itu pernah dilawan sebelumnya oleh tamers di dimensi berbeda. Karena ketidak cocokan data dengan dunia digital mereka, DATS memutuskan untuk mengirim Masaru dkk melintasi dimensi untuk melawan digimon - digimon itu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Read n Review selalu, ya..
1. Chapter 1

**Space-Time Dimensional Adventure**

 **Chapter 1 : Fight with Devimon**

 **Author : abilspendabo1**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Bukan** **sepenuhnya milik saya.**

* * *

Summary :

Di dunia Savers, anggota DATS berhadapan dengan fenomena kemunculan digimon di dunia nyata. Dan, petualangan melintasi dimensi ruang-waktu dilakukan demi menyelamatkan manusia. Kebetulan Masaru telah kembali dari dunia digital.

Chapter 1 : Dark Masters Come Back

Beberapa waktu berlalu, sejak anggota tim DATS mengalahkan Yggdrasil dan menyelamatkan umat manusia. Kini, semua orang memiliki Digisoul mereka masing - masing. Suatu hari, di pagi yang cerah.

"Ada apa, _onii-chan_?" tanya Chika, adik Masaru saat melihat kakaknya terburu - buru.

"Ada panggilan dari pusat. Aku harus segera ke DATS sekarang." jawab Masaru lalu segera berangkat setelah memakai sepatu.

"Masaru, cepatlah!" seru Yoshino yang ternyata menjemput Masaru.

Masaru segera masuk ke dalam mobil Yoshino dan dengan cepat mobil itu melaju menuju kantor DATS. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung menghadap ke Kapten Satsuma.

"Komandan, Masaru sudah sampai di sini." Yoshino melapor pada Kapten Satsuma.

"Bagus. Megumi, laporkan situasinya pada mereka." kata Kapten Satsuma.

"Baik." jawab Megumi. "Jadi, beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami mendeteksi adanya serangkaian aktivitas digital di sekitar pelabuhan." tambah Megumi.

"Apa kalian bisa tahu berapa jumlah digimon yang muncul?" tanya Touma.

"Sekitar 7." jawab Miki singkat. "Aku akan cari tahu nama mereka." lanjut Miki.

Miki dan Megumi berkutat dengan monitor yang ada di depan mereka. Setelah beberapa waktu, Megumi berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Dimulai dari yang paling rendah, ada Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinocchimon, Mugendramon, lalu yang terakhir Piemon." kata Megumi.

"Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka." komentar Touma.

"Kau benar. Mereka adalah digimon yang pernah dikalahkan oleh anak - anak terpilih." sahut Kapten Satsuma.

"Tapi, mereka seharusnya berada dalam dimensi mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa muncul di sini?" ucap Touma menganalisa.

"Untuk penyebabnya, kita belum tahu untuk saat ini." jawab Kapten Satsuma.

"Oh, ya. Di mana Ikuto?" Masaru memandang sekitar, dan tidak menemukan Ikuto di manapun.

"Anak itu sedang ada di ruangan lain." jawab Kapten Satsuma.

"Masaru.." sapa Ikuto.

"Hei, Ikuto.." sapa Masaru.

"Baikah. Kita siap menghadapi digimon itu. Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Masaru kemudian.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak akan pergi ke pelabuhan." sahut Kapten Satsuma.

"Apa?!" ucap Masaru yang terkejut dengan perkataan Kapten Satsuma.

"Iya. Kami mendeteksi bahwa data mereka dengan data digimon di dunia digital tidaklah sama." jawab Megumi.

"Jadi, mereka menyebrangi dimensi ruang-waktu ke sini?" tanya Touma.

"Iya. Itulah dugaan sementara kami." jawab Miki.

"Untuk itulah, kalian akan menggunakan _teleporter_ yang ada di sana." kata Kapten Satsuma.

"Kalian akan melintasi dimensi ruang-waktu dan akan dikirim ke dunia digital alternatif." kata Miki.

"Kalian akan bertemu Tuan Hoshima setibanya kalian di sana." kata Kapten Satsuma.

"Baiklah. Kami siap." ujar Yoshino.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berempat masuk ke dalam _teleporter_ nya." kata Miki.

Masaru, Yoshino, Touma, dan Ikuto segera masuk ke dalam _teleporter_.

"Baiklah, kalian akan berpindah dalam 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1... TELEPORT!" ucap Megumi.

Lalu, mereka berempat menghilang dari sana.

"Kuharap kalian cepat menyelesaikannya." gumam Kapten Satsuma. "Baiklah, kalian tetap pantau kondisi terbarunya. Aku dan Kudamon akan mengajak Profesor Suguru untuk membantu kita." ucap Kapten Satsuma lalu meninggalkan Miki dan Megumi.

Masaru, Yoshino, Touma, dan Ikuto, mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di dunia digital alternatif.

"Ini. Apa ini dunia digital?" ucap Masaru yang heran dengan dunia digital yang agak.. Suram.

"Yoshino. Aku bisa merasakan energi kejahatan di sini." ucap Lalamon yang masih berada di dalam Digivice.

"Itu, Tuan Hoshima. Tapi, siapa anak - anak itu, ya?" ucap Yoshino.

"Pokoknya, kita harus ke sana." jawab Touma.

Mereka berempat kemudian menghampiri Hoshima yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan 7 anak - anak di sebuah perapian.

"Tuan Hoshima." panggil Masaru.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." jawab Tuan Hoshima.

"Tuan Hoshima. Siapa anak - anak ini?" tanya Yoshino.

"Mereka anak - anak terpilih yang Satsuma maksud. Biar kuperkenalkan mereka. Anak yang memakai kacamata _googles_ itu, namanya Yagami Taichi. Sebelahnya, anak yang memegang harmonika, namanya Ishida Yamato. Lalu, sebelahnya namanya Takaishi Takeru. Anak perempuan di sebelahnya namanya Takenouchi Sora, lalu Izumi Koushiro, Tachikawa Mimi, dan yang terakhir, anak - anak terpilih yang paling tua, Kido Jou." ucap Tuan Hoshima memperkenalkan mereka masing - masing.

Lalu, mereka bertujuh memperkenalkan diri mereka masing - masing. Kemudian, giliran Masaru dan kawan - kawan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Daimon Masaru." ucap Masaru.

"Namaku Fujieda Yoshino." ucap Yoshino.

"Namaku Touma H. Norstein. Kalian bisa memanggilku Touma." ucap Touma.

"Dan, namaku Noguchi Ikuto." kata Ikuto.

"Oh, iya. Kalian bilang tadi kalian akan melawan Devimon besok?" tanya Tuan Hoshima.

"Iya. Kami akan melawan Devimon besok." jawab Taichi.

"Kami bisa membantu kalian." sahut Masaru.

"Tapi, bagaimana?" tanya Sora.

"Dengan ini." ucap Masaru lalu mereka berempat menunjukkan Digivice mereka. "Lihat ini." ucap Masaru kemudian yang disambut anggukan dari Yoshino, Touma, dan Ikuto.

"AGUMON, Realize.."

"GAOMON, Realize.."

"LALAMON, Realize.."

"FALCOMON, Realize.."

Lalu, muncul 4 digimon di hadapan anak - anak terpilih.

"Wah, ada 2 Agumon di sini." komentar Taichi.

"Aku juga bisa membantu kalian." ucap Hoshima.

"KAMEMON, Realize.."

Lalu muncul Kamemon di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka bersenda gurau lalu tidur untuk mengisi energi mereka. Keesokan harinya, mereka bersiap untuk melawan Devimon di Infinity Mountain.

" _Ikuzo, minna_..." seru Taichi.

"Em.." jawab mereka disertai anggukan yang mantap.

Lalu, mereka bergegas pergi ke Infinity Mountain. Mereka tiba di puncak gunung saat malam hari. Di sana, mereka melihat Devimon berukuran raksasa. Pertarungan pun dimulai.

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **Greymon..** "

" **Gabumon..** shinka.. **Garurumon..** "

" **Piyomon..** shinka.. **Birdramon..** "

" **Tentomon..** shinka.. **Kabuterimon..** "

" **Palmon..** shinka.. **Togemon..** "

" **Gomamon..** shinka.. **Ikkakumon..** "

"Ayo, kita juga!" seru Yoshino.

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!" ucap Masaru, Yoshino, Touma, Ikuto, dan Hoshima di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **GeoGreymon..** "

" **Gaomon..** shinka.. **Gaogamon..** "

" **Lalamon..** shinka.. **Sunflowmon..** "

" **Falcomon..** shinka.. **Peckmon..** "

" **Kamemon..** shinka.. **Gwappamon..** "

"Digimon apa mereka itu?" tanya Sora.

"Ayo, Agumon!" seru Masaru dan Taichi hampir bersamaan.

" **Mega Flame..** "

" **Fox Fire..** "

" **Meteor Wing..** "

" **Mega Blaster..** "

" **Chiku Chiku Bang Bang..** "

" **Harpoon Vulcan..** "

" **Air Shot..** "

" **Mega Burst..** "

" **Sunshine Beam..** "

" **Spiral Blow..** "

" **Kunai Bane..** "

" **Gawappa Punch..** "

Devimon sempat terhuyung setelah menerima semua serangan itu. Namun, Devimon kembali bangkit, seolah serangan tadi bukanlah apa - apa baginya.

" **Razor Wing..** "

Dengan satu kepakan sayap Devimon, semua digimon anak - anak terpilih serta Masaru dan kawan - kawan terhempas, menyisakan Patamon yang masih mampu terbang. Devimon kemudian mendekati Patamon dan berusaha menangkap Patamon.

" **Air Shot..** "

Patamon terus menyerang bagian tangan Devimon raksasa itu dengan Air Shot miliknya. Namun, usahanya sia - sia.

"Patamon.." ucap Takeru terisak.

"Takeru.." ucap Patamon pelan.

Di saat Devimon hampir mendapatkan Patamon, digivice Takeru tiba - tiba bersinar.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Touma saat melihat digivice Takeru bersinar.

" _Are wa.. Shinka no hikari.._ " ucap Sora kagum.

" **Patamon..** shinka.. **Angemon..** "

Digimon berupa malaikat muncul di hadapan mereka semua.

"Angemon?!" ucap Yoshino heran.

"Angemon. Digimon tipe malaikat. Serangan spesialnya adalah Heaven's Knuckle." ucap Tuan Hoshima memberikan informasi pada Masaru dan kawan - kawan.

Angemon mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas.

"Kekuatan keadilan, berkumpullah pada tongkatku.." ucap Angemon dengan suara yang lantang.

Lalu, semua digivice di sana mengeluarkan sinar dan sinar itu berkumpul di tongkat Angemon.

"Eh? Kenapa punya kita juga?" tanya Masaru heran.

"Kekuatan keadilan yang dimaksud oleh Angemon adalah kekuatan dari digivice. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya kalau digivice kita juga mengeluarkan sinar itu." ucap Tuan Hoshima menjelaskan.

Setelah itu, Angemon kemudian memutar tongkatnya lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan, tepat menghadap ke Devimon. Lalu, tongkat itu bersinar dan terus memendek. Ogremon kemudian melakukan serangan kejutan.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengalahkan Tuan Devimon.." ucap Ogremon yang tiba - tiba muncul di depan Angemon.

Karena sinar dari tongkat Angemon, dia tidak mampu mendekat lalu tiba - tiba kalah.

"Tidak mungkin." ucap Devimon.

Setelah energi dari tongat itu sepenuhnya terkumpul di kepalan tangan Angemon, energi itu kemudian dilepaskan oleh Angemon.

" **Heaven's Knuckle..** "

Lalu, terbentuk sebuah _dome_ yang hangat menyelimuti seluruh Pulau File. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Devimon dan Angemon perlahan menghilang.

"Kau bodoh, Angemon.. Menggunakan kekuatanmu hanya untuk melawanku.." ucap Devimon.

"Jika itu untuk menghilangkan kejahatan, aku rela melakukannya.." ucap Angemon.

"Kau tahu.. Di luar pulau ini, masih banyak digimon yang lebih jahat dan lebih kuat dariku. Tanpamu, anak - anak terpilih tidak akan bisa menang.. Hahahaha..." ucap Devimon yang diakhiri dengan tawa jahatnya sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Angemon.." ucap Takeru dengan nada sedih.

"Takeru.." jawab Angemon.

"Angemon. Apa kau akan menghilang? Kita baru saja bertemu." ucap Takeru.

"Maaf, ya, Takeru, kalau pertemuan pertama kita seperti ini." kata Angemon.

"Tapi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Angemon?" tanya Takeru.

"Itu pasti. Itu jika kamu masih mengharapkan kehadiranku." ucap Angemon lalu tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

"ANGEMON..." Takeru berteriak dengan terisak.

"Kasihan Takeru. Pasti, dia merasa kehilangan sekarang." ucap Agumon milik Masaru.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan kita?" tanya Yoshino saat melihat tubuh tim DATS yang perlahan menjadi transparan.

"Pasti kita berhasil mengalahkan musuh." jawab Touma.

Lalu, tubuh mereka yang transparan juga menghilang dari hadapan anak - anak teprilih.

" _Are wa.. Dejitama da._ " ucap Tentomon saat melihat sebuah telur.

"Pasti Angemon berubah menjadi telur itu. Kau harus menjaganya, Takeru." ucap Yamato.

"Em.." Takeru menjawab disertai anggukan.

"Oh, ya. Di mana kakak dan kakek tadi, ya? Kita belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka." ucap Mimi saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka." ucap Jou berharap.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang asing yang dipenuhi kegelapan.

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Yoshino.

Lalu, muncul sebuah layar di depan mereka yang menampilkan Kapten Satsuma.

"Selamat! Kalian berhasil mengalahkan Devimon. Kami akan mengirim kembali kalian untuk membantu anak - anak terpilih melawan Etemon. Kami akan membukakan _teleporter_ nya untuk kalian. Dan, kali ini Tuan Hoshima tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Kami akan mengirim kembali Tuan Hoshima ke kantor DATS." kata Kapten Satsuma.

Lalu, muncul _teleporter_ di depan mereka bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Tuan Hoshima.

"Tapi, bisa Kapten beritahu bagaimana kondisi Jepang saat ini?" tanya Yoshino.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus cepat - cepat mengalahkan Etemon atau seisi kota berada di ambang kehancuran." jawab Kapten Satsuma. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang!"

Lalu, layar itu menghilang.

"Baiklah, ayo, semua!" seru Masaru membara.

"Emm..." jawab mereka semua dengan anggukan mantap.

Bersama mereka menuju _teleporter_ itu.

* * *

 **Hai, minna-san.. Lama tidak bertemu.. Kali ini, author kembali dengan cerita baru.. Maaf buat yang udah baca cerita author yang sebelumnya (Digimon Adventure:The New Story).. Kalau tidak ada kesibukan yang banyak, author sempetin juga buat ngelanjutin ceritanya.. Btw, author susah sekali buat nentuin ratingnya.. Jangan lupa read dan reviewnya.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Space-Time Dimensional Adventure**

 **Chapter 2 : Monkey Digimon, Etemon**

 **Author : abilspendabo1**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Bukan**

 **sepenuhnya milik saya.**

* * *

Summary :

Di dunia Savers, anggota DATS berhadapan dengan fenomena kemunculan digimon di dunia nyata. Dan, petualangan melintasi dimensi ruang-waktu dilakukan demi menyelamatkan manusia. Kebetulan Masaru telah kembali dari dunia digital.

 **Sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow sama favorite-in cerita ini.. Yah, meskipun baru 2.. hiks... :( Tapi, author puas, kok.. Oke, tanpa basa - basi lagi, langsung masuk ke cerita...**

 _Sebelumnya, di Space-Time Dimensional Adventure..._

" _Ayo, kita juga!" seru Yoshino._

" _DIGISOUL CHARGE!" ucap Masaru, Yoshino, Touma, Ikuto, dan Hoshima di waktu yang hampir bersamaan._

" _Are wa.. Shinka no hikari.." ucap Sora kagum._

" _ **Patamon..**_ _shinka.._ _ **Angemon..**_ _"_

" _Kekuatan keadilan, berkumpullah pada tongkatku.." ucap Angemon dengan suara yang lantang._

" _ANGEMON..." Takeru berteriak dengan terisak._

" _Oh, ya. Di mana kakak dan kakek tadi, ya? Kita belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka." ucap Mimi saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar._

" _Baiklah, ayo, semua!" seru Masaru membara._

" _Emm..." jawab mereka semua dengan anggukan mantap._

Chapter 2 : Monkey Digimon, Etemon

"Ini, kita ada di mana?" tanya Yoshino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke gua itu." jawab Masaru.

"Kau benar. Siapa tahu di sana kita bisa bertemu seseorang yang bisa membantu kita." sahut Touma.

Ikuto hanya diam di sana. Kemudian, mereka berempat pergi ke gua itu. Namun, di depan mulut gua, anak - anak terpilih berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun.

"Kakak, kalian kembali." ucap Takeru lalu memeluk Yoshino.

"Tentu. Kami sudah berjanji untuk membantu kalian, kan?" ucap Masaru.

"Oh, ya. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Ikuto yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Kami sedang beristirahat untuk melawan Etemon serta menyelamatkan Sora yang sudah diculik." jawab Taichi.

"Diculik?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ikuto.

"Iya. Itu terjadi saat kami melawan Etemon di piramid terbalik yang ada di seberang gua ini. Saat itu, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain membebaskan Nanomon, musuh bebuyutan Etemon. Ternyata, Nanomon malah menculik Sora." jawab Mimi.

"Oh, iya. Ini di mana?" tanya Touma singkat.

"Kita sedang berada di Benua Server. Jauh dari Pulau File." jawab Jou.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanya Masaru.

"Setelah mengalahkan Devimon, di depan kami muncul sebuh hologram kakek - kakek yang menyebut dirinya Gennai dan dia 'katanya' ingin membantu kami. Lalu, kami diberitahu oleh Gennai bahwa kami harus mencari Crest dan Tag yang tersebar di Benua Server agar kami bertambah kuat." jawab Yamato.

"Jadi, di mana Sora?" tanya Yoshino.

"Dia juga ada di dalam piramid itu." jawab Mimi.

"Oh, ya. Di mana Agumon?" tanya Masaru saat mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia mengecil jadi Koromon." jawab Yamato.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Masaru.

"Saat kami pergi ke _colosseum_ karena berhasil menemukan letak Crest milik Jou-san, kami dijebak oleh Etemon yang menggunakan Greymon untuk melawan kami." jawab Yamato.

"Lalu, saat Taichi berada di depan Greymon, entah bagaimana Greymon _dark digivolve_ jadi SkullGreymon." Mimi melanjutkan cerita. "SkullGreymon kemudian mengamuk, kami memutuskan untuk melawannya, tapi dia terlalu kuat. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya hingga dia kehabisan energi. Lalu, setelah dia kehabisan energi, dia mengecil menjadi Koromon." tambah Mimi.

"Ceritanya seperti Masaru." ucap Yoshino.

"Bagaimana ceritanya, kak?" tanya Takeru.

"Iya. Saat itu, kami berhasil mendapatkan _digivice_ baru berkat latihan kami dengan BanchoLeomon. Dan, saat itu kami sedang menghadapi musuh yang kuat. Tetapi, karena kemarahan Masaru, akhirnya ShineGreymon miliknya berubah menjadi ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. Aku dan Touma berusaha untuk mengalahkannya, tapi ShineGreymon Ruin Mode sangatlah kuat hingga kami juga membiarkannya hingga kehabisan energi seperti kalian. Akhirnya, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode mengecil menjadi Koromon." ujar Yoshino.

"Pengembangan yang salah." ucap Yamato.

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Masaru penasaran.

"Iya. Gennai bilang, saat kami memiliki Crest, kami harus mengembangkan digimon kami agar tidak salah dalam berevolusi seperti yang Taichi dan Kak Masaru alami." jawab Yamato.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan BanchoLeomon. Kalau kita jangan sampai salah menggunakan DigiSoul serta jangan sampai salah mengembangkan digimon kita." sahut Yoshino.

" _Yosh, minna..._ Sekarang saatnya kita untuk istirahat." ucap Taichi.

Kemudian, semua yang ada di sana terlelap.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Yosh, hari ini kita akan mengalahkan Etemon sekaligus menyelamatkan Sora." ucap Taichi dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita melakukan keduanya?" tanya Mimi.

"Aku punya ide." sahut Touma. "Mungkin kita bisa bagi jadi 2 tim." ucap Touma kemudian.

"Setuju." sahut Takeru.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Yoshino, Masaru, Yamato, Jou, dan Takeru akan melawan Etemon. Sedangkan, sisanya akan menyelamatkan Sora. Bagaimana?" ucap Touma.

"Ide bagus, Touma. Aku akan mengalahkan Etemon dengan Agumon. Benar, kan Agumon?" sahut Masaru.

"Iya." jawab Agumon singkat.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Yoshino.

Kemudian, mereka berangkat bersama menuju seberang gua. Sesampainya mereka di depan piramid itu, mereka melihat Etemon juga masuk ke dalam. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengendap - endap agar tidak diketahui oleh Etemon. Setelah Etemon masuk ke dalam, mereka langsung mendekati pintu piramid itu.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kita akan berpencar." ujar Touma.

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Sampai di dalam, mereka langsung berpencar. Tim Masaru yang akan mengurus Etemon, sedangkan Tim Touma akan menyelamatkan Sora. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpencar, Tim Touma akhirnya bertemu dengan Nanomon serta kloningan Sora dan Sora asli yang terikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sora?" tanya Ikuto dengan suara lantang.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya butuh partnernya, Piyomon dan kloningannya." jawab Nanomon.

"Dasar kau! Akan aku kalahkan kau, pasti." ucap Ikuto dengan lantang. "FALCOMON.. Realize.." Lalu, muncul digimon berupa burung di depan mereka. "Ayo, Falcomon!" seru Ikuto.

Lalu, entah bagaimana di tangannya ada DigiSoul.

"DIGISOUL! FULL CHARGE.." seru Ikuto.

" **Falcomon..** shinka.. **Peckmon..** "

" **Peckmon..** shinka.. **Yatagaramon..** "

"GAOMON, Realize.."

"Gaomon!" seru Touma yang disambut anggukan oleh Gaomon. Di tangannya lalu ada DigiSoul.

"DIGISOUL! FULL CHARGE.." seru Touma.

" **Gaomon..** shinka.. **Gaogamon..** "

" **Gaogamon..** shinka.. **MachGaogamon..** "

"Kita juga." ucap Koushiro.

" **Tentomon..** shinka.. **Kabuterimon..** "

" **Palmon**.. shinka.. **Togemon..** "

"Digimon apa itu?" tanya Koushiro lalu membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengakses sesuatu dari sana.

Di layar laptopnya, muncul info dari digimon yang ia cari.

" _MachGaogamon. Tingkat Sempurna. Tipe Data. Serangan spesialnya Winning Knuckle. Meninju musuhnya dengan kekuatan tangannya._ " Lalu, menghilang dan berganti dengan digimon lain. " _Yatagaramon. Tingkat Sempurna. Tipe Vaksin. Serangan spesialnya Mikafutsu no Kami. Menyerang musuhnya dengan orb gelap yang terkumpul di bawah sayapnya._ "

"A-apa?! Tingkat sempurna?" tanya Koushiro.

"Maaf, ya. Sebenarnya, kami ingin memberitahu kalian dari awal." ucap Touma. "Bahkan, sebenarnya kami bisa mengubah digimon kami menjadi tingkat Ultimate." lanjut Touma.

"Tapi, mengapa tidak ubah saja digimon milik kalian menjadi tingkat Ultimate?" tanya Mimi.

"Entah mengapa, kami tidak bisa melakukannya." sahut Ikuto.

"Menurut dataku, kami hanya bisa berubah menjadi Ultimate jika ada di antara kalian yang sudah mencapainya." kata Touma.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita urus Nanomon dulu!" seru Ikuto.

"Ayo!" seru mereka.

" **Winning Knuckle**..."

" **Mikafutsu no Kami**..."

" **Chiku Chiku Bang Bang**..."

" **Mega Blaster**..."

Mereka menyerang Nanomon bersamaan dan berhasil mengenai Nanomon. Kemudian, Nanomon membalas serangan mereka.

" **Plug Bomb**..."

Sebuah bom kemudian meledak di hadapan mereka semua. Saat asap yang ditimbulkan oleh bom itu memudar, mereka tidak menemukan Nanomon di manapun.

"Sial! Dia kabur." umpat Touma. "Ayo, semuanya! Kita akan menyusulnya." ucap Touma kemudian.

"Ayo, Yatagaramon!" seru Ikuto.

Mereka kemudian pergi keluar ruangan itu untuk menyusul Nanomon. Sementara itu, di tempat Masaru dan lainnya.

"Ayo, semuanya!" seru Masaru.

"DIGISOUL! FULL CHARGE..."

" **Agumon**.. shinka.. **GeoGreymon**.."

" **GeoGreymon**.. shinka.. **RizeGreymon**.."

"DIGISOUL! FULL CHARGE..."

" **Lalamon**.. shinka.. **Sunflowmon**.."

" **Sunflowmon**.. shinka.. **Lilamon**.."

" **Gabumon**.. shinka.. **Garurumon**.."

" **Gomamon**.. shinka.. **Ikkakumon**.."

" **Trident Revolver**..."

" **Marvel Shot**..."

" **Fox Fire**..."

" **Harpoon Vulcan**..."

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Etemon. Tetapi, setelah menerima semua serangan itu, Etemon masih mampu berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka, bahkan ingin menyerang mereka.

" **Dark Spirits**..."

Di saat Etemon berhasil menyerang mereka, Nanomon sampai di tempat itu dan menantang Etemon. Tapi, tidak disangka, Nanomon disusul oleh Touma dan yang lainnya.

" _Minna_..." seru Yamato.

Lalu, mereka semua berkumpul.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" seru Ikuto.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sora?" tanya Yamato.

"Tenang saja. Yatagaramon sedang membawanya keluar sekarang." jawab Ikuto.

"Yatagaramon?!" ucap Yamato heran.

"Digimon milik Ikuto- _san._ " jawab Koushiro.

"Tapi, bukannya digimon milik Ikuto- _san_ itu Peckmon?" tanya Jou.

"Iya. Itu digimon miliknya saat ada di tingkat sempurna." jawab Koushiro.

"Apa kau bilang? Tingkat Sempurna?" tanya Yamato.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang." ucap Touma.

Lalu, mereka semua berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Di luar, mereka melihat piramid terbalik itu perlahan runtuh.

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan crest milik Sora?" tanya Yamato.

"Apa maksudmu benda ini?" tanya Ikuto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran kecil dengan simbol seperti hati di dalamnya. "Falcomon bilang ini terbawa di saku milik Sora." lanjut Ikuto sambil menyerahkannya pada Sora.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa yang menggelegar itu berhasil membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang. "Kali ini, akan kupastikan kalian musnah, anak - anak terpilih. Rasakan ini!" ucap Etemon yang berada di dalam sekumpulan kabel melayang.

" **Dark Spirits Chaos...** "

Serangan itu hampir mengenai mereka. Setelah itu, mereka mengevolusikan digimon mereka.

" **Gabumon..** shinka.. **Garurumon..** "

" **Piyomon..** shinka.. **Birdramon..** "

" **Tentomon..** shinka.. **Kabuterimon..** "

" **Palmon..** shinka.. **Togemon..** "

" **Gomamon..** shinka.. **Ikkakumon..** "

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **GeoGreymon..** "

" **GeoGreymon..** shinka.. **RizeGreymon..** "

" **Gaomon..** shinka.. **Gaogamon..** "

" **Gaogamon..** shinka.. **MachGaogamon..** "

" **Lalamon..** shinka.. **Sunflowmon..** "

" **Sunflowmon..** shinka.. **Lilamon..** "

" _Ikuzo, minna..._ " seru Masaru.

Lalu, mereka mulai menyerang Etemon itu. Tapi, hanya serangan RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, dan Lilamon yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Etemon.

"Ayo, Taichi! Aku juga ingin bertarung." ucap Koromon.

"Tapi, Koromon, aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak terkendali seperti sebelumnya." jawab Taichi.

"Ayo, Taichi! Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kau hanya takut bertarung, itu saja." ucap Masaru.

Koromon kemudian berubah menjadi Agumon.

"Ayo, Taichi!" seru Agumon.

Berkat ucapan Masaru, keyakinan Taichi kembali dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bertarung. Crest milik Taichi bersinar.

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **Greymon..** "

" **Greymon..** chou shinka.. **MetalGreymon..** "

" **Giga Blaster..** "

Serangan dari MetalGreymon itu membuat Etemon mundur. MetalGreymon bersama RizeGreymon dan digimon tingkat sempurna lainnya menyerang Etemon hingga akhirnya tercipta sebuah lubang dimensi yang menyedot mereka semua.

"Kita ada di sini lagi." ucap Touma saat mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang gelap tanpa cahaya satupun.

 _Selanjutnya, di Space-Time Dimensional Adventure.._

" _Kita harus melawannya.."_

" _Sora!"_

" _Aku tidak ingin semua orang yang kusayangi terluka.."_

" _Crestnya bersinar.."_

* * *

 **Maaf, ya, minna-san.. Baru bisa update sekarang.. Oh, ya, ini author pake author pov terus, takutnya kalau kebanyakan pov kaya di cerita author yang lain, ok... Jadi, tetap RnR, ya.. Baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Space-Time Dimensional Adventure**

 **Chapter 3A : Battle with Vamdemon**

 **Author : abilspendabo1**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Bukan**

 **sepenuhnya milik saya.**

* * *

Summary :

Di dunia Savers, anggota DATS berhadapan dengan fenomena kemunculan digimon di dunia nyata. Dan, petualangan melintasi dimensi ruang-waktu dilakukan demi menyelamatkan manusia. Kebetulan Masaru telah kembali dari dunia digital.

 _Sebelumnya, di Space-Time Dimensional Adventure.._

" _Kalian sedang apa di sini?"_

" _Baiklah. Kita akan berpencar di sini."_

" _Ayo, Taichi!"_

" _Kau hanya takut bertarung, itu saja."_

Chapter 3 : Vampire Digimon, Vamdemon

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Masaru.

"Piyomon wa.." ucap Takeru dengan nada sedih.

"Ada apa dengan Piyomon?" tanya Yoshino.

"Begini. Sebelum kalian datang, PicoDevimon menyerang kami. Lalu, saat dia mengeluarkan Pico Darts nya, serangan itu mengenai Piyomon dan akhirnya Piyomon menjadi seperti ini." ucap Yamato yang ikut mengelilingi tubuh Piyomon.

Tiba - tiba angin dingin bertiup kencang hingga mampu memadamkan api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Dari langit, tampak Devidramon yang seperti kuda membawa sebuah peti mati yang entah bagaimana terjatuh dan menampakkan sosok di dalamnya.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya Vamdemon?" tanya Masaru dengan sombong.

Ucapan Kapten Satsuma tiba - tiba terngiang di telinga Masaru.

 _FLASHBACK..._

" _Aku ucapkan selamat karena berhasil mengalahkan Etemon. Setelah ini, kalian harus melawan Vamdemon. Di sini, tampaknya dia sedang menghisap darah beberapa warga kota. Segera kalahkan dia!" ucap Satsuma lalu menghilang._

 _Di depan mereka, muncul teleporter yang akhirnya mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah hutan. Mereka berlari saat melihat anak - anak terpilih mengelilingi sesuatu._

 _FLASHBACK END..._

Kaki Vamdemon akhirnya menyentuh permukaan tanah setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia melayang.

"Ayo, semuanya!" seru Masaru.

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **Greymon..** "

" **Greymon..** chou shinka.. **MetalGreymon..** "

" **Gabumon..** shinka.. **Garurumon..** "

" **Garurumon..** chou shinka.. **WereGarurumon..** "

" **Tentomon..** shinka.. **Kabuterimon..** "

" **Palmon..** shinka.. **Togemon..** "

" **Gomamon..** shinka.. **Ikkakumon..** "

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **GeoGreymon..** "

" **GeoGreymon..** shinka.. **RizeGreymon..** "

" **Gaomon..** shinka.. **Gaogamon..** "

" **Gaogamon..** shinka.. **MachGaogamon..** "

" **Lalamon..** shinka.. **Sunflowmon..** "

" **Sunflowmon..** shinka.. **Lilamon..** "

" **Giga Blaster..** "

" **Kaiser Nail..** "

" **Mega Blaster..** "

" **Chiku Chiku Bang Bang..** "

" **Harpoon Vulcan..** "

" **Trident Revolver..** "

" **Winning Knuckle..** "

" **Marvel Shot..** "

Dari semua serangan itu, hanya serangan MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, dan Lilamon yang berhasil mengenai Vamdemon. Seolah bukan apa - apa, Vamdemon bangkit dan mulai menyerang mereka.

" **Night Raid..** "

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai semua digimon tadi dan berhasil membuat mereka mengecil ke tingkat anak - anak.

"Sora, aku ingin bertarung juga." ucap Piyomon sambil berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tapi, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini.." ucap Sora yang kemudian dipotong oleh Piyomon.

"Tenang saja." Piyomon sekarang berdiri. "Kau pasti tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, bukan?" tanya Piyomon.

"Tentu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi." jawab Sora. "Benar. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi." Sora kemudian berguma, "Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka."

Perlahan, crest milik Sora bersinar.

" **Piyomon..** shinka.. **Birdramon** **..** "

" **Birdramon..** chou shinka.. **Garudamon..** "

" **Shadow Wing..** "

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Vamdemon. Tapi, serangan itu hanya melukai Vamdemon. Dengan segera, Garudamon membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman.

"Oh, ya. Mana Ikuto-san?" tanya Koushiro.

"Ikuto?" ucap Masaru sambil mengingat - ingat.

"Apa jangan - jangan dia tertinggal?" ucap Yoshino.

"Aku jadi khawatir. Kita bertiga harus pergi dari sini sekarang." ucap Touma.

"Maaf, ya. Kami harus pergi dulu." ucap Masaru melompat dari punggung Garudamon.

"Selamat tinggal." ucap Yoshino melompat.

"Jaga diri kalian baik - baik." kata Touma yang juga melompat.

Di udara, mereka bertiga mengarahkan digivice mereka ke tanah. Di tanah, terbuka portal dimensi ruang-waktu. Mereka menghilang begitu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kalian tega meninggalkanku di sini." ucap Ikuto begitu mereka bertiga datang.

"Maaf, ya. Kami terburu - buru sampai lupa kalau ada kamu di sini." kata Masaru.

Lalu, muncul monitor di depan mereka.

"Tuan Yushima?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Hai." sapa Tuan Yushima.

"Mana Kapten Satsuma?" tanya Touma.

"Dia pergi untuk mengurus digimon yang muncul di kota. Sementara itu, aku akan membuka _teleporter_ lagi agar kalian bisa mengalahkan Vamdemon." ucap Tuan Yushima.

Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju _teleporter_ itu.

"Kita ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Masaru saat tiba di sebuah ruangan.

Di depan mereka, ada anak - anak terpilih yang sepertinya melihat sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Wizardmon.." teriak Tailmon.

Mereka berempat menghampiri anak - anak terpilih.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Yoshino.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Mereka berempat melihat ke luar jendela sama seperti yang anak - anak terpilih lakukan. Setelah itu, mereka entah bagaimana menjadi mengerti situasinya.

"Siapa anak itu? Lalu, digimon apa yang bersamanya?" tanya Touma.

"Itu adikku, Hikari, anak terpilih kedelapan. Dan, itu partnernya, Tailmon." jawab Taichi.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" seru Sora lalu disusul yang lain keluar menuju Hikari.

Mereka melindungi Hikari dari Vamdemon yang mulai menyerang. Dengan segera, mereka langsung mengevolusikan digimon mereka.

" **Agumon..** chou shinka.. **MetalGreymon..** "

" **Gabumon..** chou shinka.. **MetalGarurumon..** "

" **Piyomon..** chou shinka.. **Garudamon..** "

" **Tentomon..** chou shinka.. **AtlurKabuterimon..** "

" **Palmon..** chou shinka.. **Lilymon..** "

" **Gomamon..** chou shinka.. **Zudomon..** "

" **Patamon..** shinka.. **Angemon..** "

" **Agumon..** shinka.. **GeoGreymon..** "

" **GeoGreymon..** shinka.. **RizeGreymon..** "

" **Gaomon..** shinka.. **Gaogamon..** "

" **Gaogamon..** shinka.. **MachGaogamon..** "

" **Lalamon..** shinka.. **Sunflowmon..** "

" **Sunflowmon..** shinka.. **Lilamon..** "

" **Falcomon..** shinka.. **Peckmon..** "

" **Peckmon..** shinka.. **Yatagaramon..** "

" **Giga Blaster..** "

" **Kaiser Nail..** "

" **Shadow Wing..** "

" **Horn Buster..** "

" **Flower Cannon..** "

" **Hammer Spark..** "

" **Heaven's Knuckle..** "

" **Trident Revolver..** "

" **Winning Knuckle..** "

" **Marvel Shot..** "

" **Mikafutsu no Kami..** "

Semua serangan itu hampir mengenai Vamdemon. Vamdemon pun membalas serangan mereka.

" **Bloody Stream..** "

Serangan Vamdemon berhasil mengenai mereka semua, dan membuat mereka semua terluka. Tiba - tiba, crest milik Hikari bersinar.

" **Tailmon..** chou shinka.. **Angewomon..** "

" **Saint Air..** "

Berkat Angewomon, semua digimon itu pulih dan tenaganya terisi.

" _Minna_ , kumpulkan kekuatan kalian pada Angewomon." ucap Hikari.

Lalu, mereka semua melaksanakannya.

" **Giga Blaster..** "

" **Kaiser Nail..** "

" **Shadow Wing..** "

" **Horn Buster..** "

" **Flower Cannon..** "

" **Hammer Spark..** "

" **Heaven's Knuckle..** "

"Ayo, kita juga!" seru Yoshino.

" **Trident Revolver..** "

" **Winning Knuckle..** "

" **Marvel Shot..** "

" **Mikafutsu no Kami..** "

"Aku terlambat!" ucap Vamdemon agak berseru.

"Bersiaplah, Vamdemon! Kau telah membuat semua orang terluka, termasuk Wizardmon temanku." ucap Angewomon.

"Dan, kau akan menerima hukumanmu sekarang." ucap Angemon.

Kekuatan yang terkumpul di Angewomon tadi berubah menjadi anak panah. Tangan Angewomon berubah menjadi posisi saat orang hendak memanah. Di sana, muncul anak panah yang memiliki kekuatan listrik (sepertinya).

" **Holy Arrow..** "

Panah itu meluncur dengan sukes menuju tepat ke dada Vamdemon. Seketika itu juga, Vamdemon hanya tinggal nama.

"Aneh." ucap Hikari.

"Ada apa, Hikari?" tanya Taichi.

"Kabutnya tidak juga hilang." sahut Takeru.

"Oh, benar juga." ucap Koushiro melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kabut? Oh, iya juga. Aku baru menyadarinya." ucap Yoshino.

Koushiro tiba - tiba menerima sebuah pesan dari Gennai.

"Anak - anak terpilih, Vamdemon masih belum dikalahkan. Aku baru saja meneliti sebuah artifak kuno. Di sana, tertulis ramalan. 'Saat waktu menunjukkan jam hewan buas, sang hewan akan menunjukkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya.'" ucap Gennai.

Komunikasi tiba - tiba terputus.

"Apa maksudnya jam hewan buas?" tanya Taichi berpikir.

"Mungkinkah.." ucap Touma.

 _Selanjutnya, di Space-Time Dimensional Adventure.._

" _Jadi, dia belum dikalahkan.."_

" _Apa? VenomVamdemon?!"_

" _Tapi, bagaimana jika itu akan membunuh kalian?"_

* * *

 **Gimana? Kalian puas dengan chapter ini? Kalau tidak, iya puas - puasin aja.. :D Oh, ya. Kalau ada yang masih bingung.. Kok kayak gini, ya ceritanya? Kok nggak sesuai sama cerita sebenarnya? Itu karena author pake cerita asli animenya, hanya saja plot, alur, dan sebagainya author ubah sedikit.. Udah kejawab, kan? Ya udah, yang penting tetap read 'n review, ya.. :)**


End file.
